Rosalie Hale
Rosalie Lillian Hale is a character in Twilight, a young adult novel and series written by author Stephenie Meyer. She was born to a middle-class family in Rochester, New York in 1915, and was changed into a vampire after Carlisle Cullen found her after being tortured by her fiancé and some of his friends for entertainment in 1933, when she was 18 years old. Rosalie is described as the most beautiful woman in the world. Personal History Human History Rosalie Lillian Hale lived in Rochester, NY in 1933; she had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and her father worked at a bank (her father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression.) She was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered. However, unlike her parents, who always wanted more out of life (despite their already elevated status), Rosalie was just happy in the knowledge that she was Rosalie Hale, and that she was beautiful. One day, Rosalie's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take more interest in Rosalie. It worked. Royce King the Second sent roses to Rosalie and, after making a comment that her eyes were like violets, Rosalie began receiving them, too. Their relationship was solely wooing and for the physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and shortly before the wedding, Rosalie visited her good friend Vera, who Rosalie envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed Vera, Rosalie finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rosalie stumbled across her drunk fiance and his equally-drunk pals; Royce bragged about his fiance's beauty which eventually led to Rosalie being gang raped and beaten. In an interview with MTV mtv.com interview, Nikki Reed, the actress playing Rosalie in the upcoming 'Twilight' movie said this about her character- "Well, Rosalie was raped and beaten by her fiance back about 100 years ago, and she almost died. Carlisle found her, and I guess he couldn't bear to see her bleeding and dying on the ground. And so he changed her into a vampire, because he wanted Edward to have a soul mate. And he thought that we would be great, but for whatever reason, Edward couldn't fall in love with Rosalie. Rosalie really just wanted to be normal; that's what she's always wanted. Even when she was normal, she didn't want to be as beautiful as she was. She didn't want to stand out as much as she does. She just wanted to be like an average young woman who got married and had a family. " Vampire Transformation Rosalie was found by Carlisle Cullen, the scent of blood having attracted Carlisle to the dying Rosalie. He carried her to a room where he made the eighteen year old a vampire, worsening the pain she was already in. She awoke to voices of the Cullens arguing about Carlisle saving Rosalie just because they stumbled across her when she was dying. Upon seeing her reflection, Rosalie's unhappy mood improved with her now vampire beauty. Rosalie soon avenged herself by killing all who were with Royce that night. Having saved Royce for last, Rosalie donned a bridal gown and found her fiancé locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, Rosalie entered the room where she tortured Royce to death. Rosalie has killed 7 humans in her life, but has yet to have their blood. Life in Forks Rosalie, while living with the Cullens in Washington, plays the role of sister to Jasper Hale (she prefers to use her real last name rather than Cullen). Rosalie found Emmett after he had been attacked by a bear and carried him to Carlisle who then changed Emmett. She and Emmett then got married soon after. She enjoys cars, and owns a red BMW M3 convertible. However, she usually goes to school in Edward's silver Volvo (as all the other Cullens) to try to remain inconspicuous. Carlisle believes that a certain characteristic is intensified once you become a vampire, and Edward believes it to be her tenacity (or pigheadedness), although it is later revealed that is her beauty that was intensified. Physical appearance Rosalie is described as being the most beautiful person in the world, as she is so astoundingly gorgeous, even for a vampire. She is tall and statuesque, with an elegant figure similar to a model's. She has blonde, wavy hair that goes down to the middle of her back and golden eyes like the rest of the Cullens. As with other vampires, she has solid, marble white skin and purple bruises under her eyes. In her human life, Rosalie was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and money. Her eyes were described as being like violets when she was a human. Personality and traits Vampiric traits Rosalie, human or vampire, is portrayed as beautiful, possibly, "the most beautiful person in the world". The vampire transformation only enhanced that greatly. Her musical talent, as seen in Breaking Dawn, was also greatly enhanced, due to the vampire venom, and also was her mechanical talent, even though she did not practice it in her human life. She was assumed to have but the expected difficulties of her control, but it might have been easier on her, due to her great wishes to be human. She is proud to have not drank any human blood, but has killed humans before. Family relationships Rosalie prefered to stay with Emmett from the day Carlisle changed him. She loves her family, but, as shown in twilight,she doesnt like Bella because she is afraid she will expose them as being vampires$. can sometimes get on the other's nerves because of her self-centeredness and supreme vanity. Edward likes her least of all, though he would never admit it. Romantic relationships Royce King When she was still human, Rosalie's mother schemed for her to be married to Royce King, who was extremely rich. Her plans succeeded, and Rosalie got engaged to him. One night, she went to visit her best friend, Vera, who was married to a carpenter. They had an adorable little boy named Henry, with dark curly hair and dimples. When she saw the love Vera shared with her husband, Rosalie began to wonder about the lack of love between her and Royce, but she quickly brushed away those thoughts. On her way home she ran into Royce and a few of his friends, all of them drunk. Royce boasted of her beauty, and in his drunken eagerness to show her to his friends, he ended up gang raping and beating her. Rosalie was about to die, when Carlisle Cullen found her and transformed her into a vampire to save her life. When she woke up, Rosalie found and murdered all of Royce's friends who had raped her. When they were dead she stole a wedding dress to be theatrical, then found Royce and slowly tortured him to death. Emmett Cullen Emmett Cullen is Rosalie's husband and true love. Rosalie saved him from a near-death bear mauling and carried him 100 miles to her home, despite the extreme effort this costs her, for Carlisle to change him, because she didn't think she could do it herself. In Eclipse, Rosalie tells Bella that she saved Emmet because he reminded her of her friend Vera's son, Henry, with his dark curly hair and dimpled cheeks and "the strange boyishness that looked so out of place on a grown man's face". They have been married several times, since Rosalie enjoys the ceremony and the attention that it brings her. She and Emmett sometimes live away from the rest of the Cullens as a newlywed couple. Movie Portrayal It has been announced on the 12th February 2008, that Rosalie will be played by Nikki Reed in the upcoming film.http://www.stepheniemeyer.com/twilight_movie.html Appearances * Twilight * Twilight (film) * Midnight Sun * New Moon * Eclipse * Breaking Dawn References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cullen family Category: Females